The Red Thread
by TheDoctorrr
Summary: I have two problems: one is I haven't confessed to Sasuke that I have a huge crush on him ever since we were kids and two is he likes someone else—or he claims to actually 'love' her. Game on!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Red Thread**

**PROLOGUE**

All my life, I had been in love with Sasuke Uchiha—and I mean it. Literally, all my life I have been in love with this guy. We're childhood friends, his family knows my family and we're practically neighbours! He's handsome, a kind personality, and he's always been there for me and does sweet things for me that I think he doesn't even know. I've been with him through his ups and down up until now that we're already sophomores. There is one problem though: I never confessed my undying love for my bestfriend.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called for me. I was hanging out with Ino, Tenten and Hinata, three of the most awesome bestfriends I also have.

"Oh! The handsome Adonis is calling out for you, forehead!" Ino said, giggling with Hinata and Tenten. I blushed, "Do I look okay?"

"You look great, girl! Now go get him!" Tenten cried then pushed me towards Sasuke. Today was the day that I'm going to finally tell him how much I love him, and that I had felt this feeling ever since we were kids and that-

"I'm in love!" Sasuke cried. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped and it's like everything collapsed around me. WHAT?!

"Y-You're what?!" I cried out, wanted to confirm just what the hell heard.

Sasuke hugged me tightly and spun me around, "I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the whole world!" Sasuke smiled.

Was it me? Could it be? That's why he called me out? Because he finally knew how much he loved me! It couldn't be! This could be a dream come true!

"Who is it?" I asked once Sasuke placed me down.

"Karin!" Sasuke cried, "her eyes are just like the starry night…her body is just amazing…and the way she talks is like classical music in my ears and…" I muted out everything else. Karin. The evil popular bitch in school! What the hell was Sasuke thinking? Did she put him in some kind of love spell or something? Cause I wouldn't be surprised if that girl is a freakin' witch!

"Karin?" I asked once more.

"Karin!" Sasuke yelled like it was the most wonderful name in the world.

"Karin!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Karin!" Sasuke laughed.

"Karin!" Oh god. Karin! Why! Why oh why! Among all the girls, why did it have to be her!

You know what, screw it! I have two problems: one is I haven't confessed to Sasuke that I have a huge crush on him ever since we were kids and two is he likes someone else—or he claims to actually 'love' her. Game on!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The Red Thread

Chapter One

"So, how'd it go?" Ino asked me while she munched on her fries. We were on our way back to our houses, knowing that this was just a small city, all of our houses were in the same street—what a coincidence for four best friends, no?

I sighed, remembering everything that happened. Me, about to confess my feelings, and him, confessing to me that he liked someone else. Damn, that hurts. "I didn't tell him"

"WHAT!" my three bestfriends cried.

"How can you possibly NOT tell him? You've been waiting for this, practically your whole life!" Tenten cried out loud. I rolled my eyes at her, "You can't believe what HE told me"

"What did he tell you?" Ino asked. If gossip was a person, Ino would be the perfect one. She's the president of the school newspaper team so she always puts the juicy details and drama going on, she even knows about the lives of the teachers!

"He likes Karin" I frowned, I hated saying that phrase. Ino dropped her fries, Tenten's jaw dropped and Hinata gasped, "NO WAY!" all three of them cried once again.

"No. Freaking. Way! NO! Unacceptable!" Ino furrowed her eyebrows, "B-But how could this be?!"

I shrugged, "I don't know, Karin's just better than me I guess"

Tenten pushed me, "Don't say that!"

"Don't compare yourself to that girl" Hinata said shyly. I sighed for the nth time today, what could I do? I can't do anything! He's practically friendzoned me! But how could I love a guy who has never even looked at me? For how many years, why is it that my love for him remains so strong?

"GAH!" I screamed, surprising all my friends, "I HATE HIM!"

I arrived home after we dropped off Ino at her house. I was met by mom who was cooking in the kitchen and my dad was watching the news—as usual. I kissed them both on the cheek then ran up the stairs into my room. I took off my shoes, threw my bag on my bed and opened my laptop. I immediately checked into facebook then grabbed a granola bar and started eating while scanning through the newsfeed. The phone rang so I took it, expecting just who was on the other line, "Hey" I said grimly.

"Sakura" his voice…even though I hated him right now, it still made me tingly. It was so sexy, and hot and deep and his eyes…I could imagine them right now—_"NO! Stop it! That son of a bitch dumped you!" _my inner self screamed.

I coughed once, "Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

"You know what, it's got me thinking" he said, "Since school festival is coming up and you know, my band will have a show in the gym, you think you could help decorating the place?"

I leaned back on my chair, "Well, yeah, sure no problem, I could ask Ino to help too. You know her, she's expert in the whole decorating thing"

"Cool thanks, and uhm…one more thing" he said.

"What is it?"

"After the show, I was really thinking that I should ask Karin out on a date"

WHAT! Oh, things just got worse today! I groaned and put a finger on my right temple. "Look, I'm just asking if you could help out and all!"

I sighed, he is my best friend, and I love him, and I do want to make him happy, "Are you happy, Sasuke? Falling in love with her?"

There was silence first then he said, "Yes" and my heart just broke and fell into little pieces but I smiled sadly, "Alright then, I'll help you"

"Yes! Alright, cool, so I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Duh, idiot" I rolled my eyes then hung up. I stood up from my seat then jumped on my bed, letting my bag fall from to the floor. I stared out in the ceiling, is there still hope for me? To be able to have that love from him? I wonder how it feels like to be popular, just like Karin, to know when a guy would admire me…especially a guy like Sasuke! All guys think of me is that I'm a tomboy. Well, maybe I dress up like a tomboy…but I'm comfortable with them!

The phone rang again and I groaned. I got up, and took my phone from the table, "Hello?"

"What are you going to do?!" Ino cried in the other line.

I sighed, "Going to do about what?" I jumped back into bed and continued to look up at the ceiling while talking to my other best friend. "Well, about Sasuke the jerk!" Ino cried.

"I'm not going to do anything about it" I replied.

Ino sighed, "You have to! You can't just give up like this!"

"I'm not giving up, Jesus. All I want is for Sasuke to be happy, and if he's happy being in love with Karin then...I'll try to be happy too! And I doubt that they'd last long, I mean, Karin right? No way. And after when he's done with Karin, then I'll confess!" I said, it was a good enough plan. I've waited my whole life for him, what's wrong with waiting some more? Right?

"Sakura, no!" Ino said, "We have to at least try! He's already spellbound with that bitch, at least he hasn't even asked her out on a date or something!"

"He's planning to. He called me just a minute ago and told me if I could help set up things for him, make it private and sweet and all that cheesy crap" I replied.

Ino gasped, "Oh the nerve of that guy! Why, oh why! Uchiha's may be perfect but they're so blind!"

"You don't say" I said with a tone. I could feel Ino rolling her eyes at me on the other line, "Look, we'll do something about this, I swear!"

"Like what, Ino? There's nothing I could do"

Ino giggled, "We'll start with you, missy!"

Ino picked me up in my house the following day. She went inside my room and looked at me from head to toe then shook her head, "What?" I asked, annoyed by the way she was looking at me.

"No good! You're skirt is too long, and you don't even have make-up and woman, do you even brush your hair?" she asked.

I gasped, "All those years we've been best friends, you never told me any of this!"

"You didn't need to know! And this is a dire situation!" Ino said then took out her phone and smiled, "The other ladies are here" and in a moment, Tenten and Hinata went inside my room. Hinata smiled at me, "Although I think that Sakura is perfect just the way she is, I can't help but excited the make-over!"

Tenten sighed, "I'll work with the uniform, Ino, make-up, Hinata hair!"

Then all three of them went near to me as if I was their pray. Tenten looked at me from shoulder to my foot, "No good, you're skirt is too long!" She folded my plaid blue skirt up, making it go up a few inches above my knees. Then she took off the blue school cardigan and threw it on the bed. She unbuttoned few of the buttons of my plain white polo and showed a little cleavage. She also undid the necktie and let it hang loose. She didn't insert my polo then she placed the cardigan back and smiled, "Perfect! Rebellious and hot Sakura Haruno! The guys would be swooning all over you!"

"This is impossible" I muttered while Ino was putting some eye liner on my right eye.

"Don't move!" she grumbled. I wanted to roll my eyes but I fear that she might poke my eye with the eyeliner pencil. Then she moved with putting some mascara, a little blush then some pink lipstick. I can't wait to see myself in the mirror. I'm sure they're making me look like a clown right now. While Ino was working on my make-up, Hinata was curling my hair—I am going to look like a clown.

"All finished here!" Ino smiled, "Done with mine a long time ago, I work fast" Tenten winked, "Aaaaand, finished!" Hinata giggled.

I sighed, fearing my look then when I turned to the mirror I gasped. My eyes looked somehow greener, my cheeks were pink but in a natural way and so were my lips. My hair is not curly but more like wavy, and my uniform, instead of making me look fat, it made me look curvy and slim, "No fucking way" I said.

"Yeah! High five girls!" Ino cried and the three of them high fived each other, "Oh wait, one more thing!" Ino said. I turned to her, "What?"

"Here" she handed me her school shoes that had heels on it, "You need a little bit of lifting up, don't worry it's just for the day! I'll wear your shoes, we have the same size don't we?" she winked.

I smiled, "Oh, alright. You girls are crazy, you know that?"

"That's why you love us!" Tenten cried and all of us laughed.

"Oh my god!" Hinata suddenly gasped, "10 minutes before the first bell will ring, how many minutes do we get from here to school, again?"

My eyes widened, "10 MINUTES!" all three of us screamed. Ino and I quickly wore our shoes then went running down the stairs, catching up with Tenten and Hinata. "Bye mom! Bye dad! I'll see you in a while!" I cried and ran out of the house.

While we were running, Tenten suddenly laughed, "We're crazy!" and all of us laughed together with her.

"30 seconds before the bell would ring!" Hinata cried as we went up our floor and started running towards our sections. I was classmates with Tenten while Ino and Hinata were classmates. And it was just in time that our sensei was walking towards the classroom, Tenten and I made a run for it and…. success! We entered before he could. Tenten and I gasped for our breaths then after that we laughed, laughed and laughed, not caring if the people thought we were crazy.

"Sakura?"the all too familiar voice echoed through my mind and I immediately stopped laughing and turned to Sasuke who was with his group in the other far side. We noticed that everyone was staring at us and I blushed, "Ah, hey?" then the ball rang.

"Alright, get to your seats! That's the first bell" our sensei, Kakashi stood by the door way, not even looking up at us but looking down and reading some book called Icha Icha Paradise.

I moved to my seat, which was next to Sasuke's. I glanced at him and noticed that he was staring at me, "What? You know it's bad to stare at people"

"You changed" he simply said, "What happened?"

I blushed, "Nothing. It's just, you know, girl things, thought I'd make a change for myself, stop looking like a tomboy and all that"

Sasuke was silent for a while, still staring at me then this time, I looked at him. I couldn't help but shiver from his gaze but I didn't show it, "Stop staring, Uchiha!"

"You just look weird" he replied.

_Oh this guy! You know, I'm doing this for you and all you say is that I look weird?! Damn you! I hate you!...But I love you! UGH! But I hate you right now!_

"Shut up, is it so bad to make a change?" I asked, still staring at him. My heart was beating fast, it always did that when he would just stare at me from time to time or we would look at each other while talking. I bit my lower lip unintentionally then looked away, _why the hell did I do that? Start using your head, Sakura before you do anything weird._

"Alright, since school festival is coming up" Kakashi started, breaking the stare of Sasuke. He looked up at Kakashi, along with everybody else, "We're going to have to decorate all our classrooms, starting today! We're going to do a lot of things! Now as the usual routine, two people are assigned to take charge here so who votes for who?"

"I vote for Sakura and Sasuke" Tenten was the first one to say.

My eyes widened and glared at her, "Tenten!" _she KNOWS I hate doing all the work! _

In return, she simply smirked at me and gave me that 'what are you going to do about it?' look.

"Yeah! I vote for Sakura and teme too!" Naruto, the blond guy that sat at my back cried. He was Sasuke's other best friend—I don't get how both of them could be best friends but somehow they just clicked, I guess it's the same for Ino and I.

"I vote for Karin and Sasuke!" someone else cried. Oh, did I forget to mention that Karin HAD to be our classmate? Total bullshit right? Some girls cheered, the others whispered to themselves. Let me explain, Karin practically manipulates half of the girls in school—and maybe some boys! She practically knows what goes around in school. Ms. Popular, just because she's model in some popular magazine.

"Aryt, aryt" Kakashi sighed, "Who votes for Sakura and Sasuke?" half of the students raised their hands.

"Well, who votes for Karin and Sasuke?" the other half of the students raised their hands. Kakashi sighed, the vote was a tie, "Well then, let's be different! We'll have 3 leaders, Karin, Sasuke and Sakura—three of you will be in charge"

"No fucking way!" I cried by accident and all the heads turned to me and I immediately blushed, "I mean, alright then"

The recess bell finally rang and a hand slammed down on my desk causing me to jump on my seat, Tenten crouched in front of me, "Look this is the perfect moment for you to get back what is yours!" she whispered, knowing that Sasuke was just nearby, talking with Naruto.

I rolled my eyes at her while I was munching on my granola bar, "He was never mine to begin with"

"SAKURA!" I jumped once again when that other familiar voice cried out—it was Naruto. He smiled at me with that foxy grin and I groaned, "Will you guys stop making me jump? Jeez!"

"Sorry" Naruto muttered then went back to his foxy grin, "Say, you look different, Sakura-chan!"

I sighed, "Yeah" damn, ever since this 'transformation', no one has even told me that I look…I don't know, pretty? All they say is 'you've changed', 'you look different', blah blah blah! Tenten frowned, seeming to know what I'm thinking. _I need some air—and some time to think. _I got up from my chair, "I need to go out"

I looked up at the Cherry Blossom tree. I don't know why, but I've always had that attraction of that certain tree, it gave me calmness for some odd reason. Maybe it's because we have the same name? Or the same pinkish colour of hair? I don't know. I sat at the bark of the tree and continued to look up, it was so pretty. Ever since I was a kid, Sasuke and I would sit down under the cherry tree and he'd tell me…

_"Sakura-chan?" he said, looking up at the tree._

_"Hm?" I asked, but I looked at him instead of the tree. In my eyes, he was prettier than the tree. My heart skipped a beat when she smiled all of a sudden, "This tree reminds me of you—pretty"_

_I blushed, "You really think so?" _

_"Of course!" he cried out then turned to me and I felt that familiar lightning electricity coarse through my body and he smiled at me genuinely then he looked back up at the tree, "Yeah, I think what I'm looking at right now is the most beautiful thing in the world" I said, my eyes fixed on him then I looked up, just in time for him to look back at me._

"Sakura?" I opened my eyes then saw an also all-too familiar guy that I've known. He's a senior, and of course, everybody knows him too.

I smiled, "Itachi-san? What are you doing here?"

Itachi shrugged, "Nothing really, I was on my way to the library when I saw you sitting here by yourself" then he smiled at me, "Can I sit next to you?"

I blushed, "S-Sure!" he's Sasuke's brother and their similarities, I can't help sometimes but think of Sasuke when I see him. I scotched over so that he could have some space. He sat down next to me, his shoulders touching mine and I couldn't help but feel butterflies on my stomach out of nervousness. It was still a big thing to talk to senior, you know!

"So, how's senior year?" I asked, trying to make a conversation. It was always too awkward when it was Itachi. We just weren't that close, and we don't talk a lot. It's always been Sasuke that I look at.

He shrugged, "Pressure" he laughed, "How about being a sophomore? Any fun?"

"It was, then turned around—you know, drama. It sucks!" I laughed, trying to make a positive outlook on things. I sighed, "Wow, it's your last year—time flies by so fast, huh?"

"Sure does" he sighed, "But strange how time seems to slow down when you're with someone special, no?" he looked at me and I looked back. I smiled shyly, "You're right"

"How's my brother?" he asked. I wanted to say that he's been a total dick lately but I decided against it, "He's great! Living the time of his life with his friends and being happy with this wonderful girl" it sounded more of a sarcasm. Then I laughed—it sounded more of a sad laugh, "It's just…great"

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, sensing that something was wrong. _Hell no! I'm not fine, I'm totally hurt and I know that it's my fault because I haven't made a move ever since cause I was too damn scared that our friendship might break if he rejected me and then I'd lose him forever! I'm not FINE!_

"I'm fine, I'm totally fine!" I stood up from the tree bark, deciding not to look at Itachi, fear that tears might suddenly stream down my face—tears that I've been holding back, even when I was alone, "I should go, the bell is going to ring any minute now. You should head back too" and with that I ran back inside the school building, leaving him alone.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hey dobe, where are you taking me?" I said, annoyed at my blond friend. He just grabbed my arm right after Sakura walked out, probably another of his crazy schemes. "We're going to go find out what's wrong with Sakura-chan!" he cried, Sakura wasn't too far away and was walking quite a bit fast.

I mentally rolled my eyes at him, "There's nothing wrong with Sakura"

Naruto turned to me and I looked at him like he was some idiot—because he is, "What?" I glared.

"You're a freaking idiot aren't you?!" he cried out and I glared some more at him, "You're the idiot, idiot"

"Who you calling an idiot?!" Naruto barked back, "You" I replied.

"Gosh, both of you are idiots" another voice came. Tenten grabbed us both in the arm as we ran down the stairs to follow Sakura, then she turned to me, "Especially YOU"

I shrugged, "Now what did I do?"

"Shut up" was her reply then we stopped in front of a window. We looked down and found a cherry tree then there was Sakura sitting by herself, "Why exactly are we stalking her?"

"Cause she's acting strange!" Naruto said and I furrowed my eyebrows, "What's so strange?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know! Change of clothes, looking prettier than before! There has got to be something up. Maybe she's trying to impress some guy?" then he snickered, "Oh this is going to be interesting! Hey teme!"

I looked at him with the same annoyed expression I always wear when he talks to me, "What?"

"I've always thought that you guys would be together, cause you know, your best friends and all that! But who would've thought you might end up with Karin and she might end up with Mr. Unknown!" Naruto cried out. Now I rolled my eyes at him, "You're ridiculous"

"But it's true" Tenten spoke up then gasped, making me and Naruto look down the window. A man came to view, it wasn't clear. All that was clear was that he was wearing a senior uniform and he had black hair. He walked to Sakura then they started talking for a while then he sat next to her…real close. I eyed them both, Sakura has never told me about a guy, ever. I thought she'd never even get interested in someone.

Naruto grinned, "I KNEW IT!"

"Don't be so loud, you idiot!" Tenten and I cried back at him.

"This is stupid" I said then walked up the stairs, annoyed by them—well, not Tenten and Naruto but more like Sakura and…whoever the hell that other guy is. What is with this nagging feeling? I shook my head, I shouldn't think about stupid matters like that. I mean, if she liked someone, she would tell me immediately…right?

* * *

**AN:** Okayyy...so that was awkward? I don't know, I really have fun writing this story. Why isn't my high school life THIS exciting? I mean, having a guy best friend that's really hot and all. And why is it that my high school life has no drama at all? It's so boring. The only times me and my friends cry is when we watch harry potter, some Nicholas Sparks movies, THE LION KING! (I mean, who didn't cry when mufasa died and simba was all like 'daddy, daddy wake up' :(( always broke down when that happened!) Anyways, thanks for the follows guys! Tell me what you think? Any suggestions on what you think should happen to Sakura and Sasuke? ey? ey? ;) PM ME IF SO! Or just review. Seriously guys, I'm an open minded person, and for this story, i don't have an actual 'PLAN', I mean, I'm just going with the flow in this story, really. So tell me! Reviews guys! Don't be shy! I'm kind, and I don't bite.

Aimii0: OMG! I totally didn't notice that because I'm so used to writing in third person that I don't know that I'm actually doing that already. Thank you so much for notifying me though! I already changed it :) and thanks for taking an interest in this story : I already love you :


End file.
